Magic of a Different Kind
by Shooby
Summary: ON HIATUS After Chosen, Spike is found, close to death, near Hogwarts. Was it some freak accident, or is he there for a reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Magic of a Different Nature**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Rating: R for now, possibly can go up to NC-17 in the future**

**Summary: After Chosen, Spike is found, close to death, near Hogwarts. Was it some freak**

**accident, or is he there for a reason?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Potterverse or the Buffyverse. I do, however, own a cute little stuffed**

**penguin named Sigmund.**

**_To Katearah,_**

**_I loved your challenge, so decided to take you up on it._**

**_I hope you enjoy so far... I know I've enjoyed writing it._**

He'd never felt pain like this. Getting clobbered by the Slayer seemed like Christmas compared to this. The challenges he'd faced getting his soul back seemed like lollypops and chocolate cake compared to the pounding in his veins. _'I'm going to die,' _he thought, the idea not too unappealing.

But, he had gone out with a bang, so to say. He felt relieved, in a way... he had spent most of his life surrounded by evil, and enjoying it. Then, because of one woman, he joined the good side. He had proven himself to her... death now seemed unimportant. He couldn't possibly redeem himself, or his soul.. he knew that. He wasn't fooling himself like the Poof. He knew, if he did die, he would end up in Hell. And he knew that he deserved each and every torture inflicted upon him. Despite his suffering, he would finally be at peace.

Suddenly, all pain ceased, and the shock left him stunned, unable to comprehend what had happened. "Buffy..." the name left his lips as he lost consciousness.

"I think it unwise to be off of school grounds this late in the evening..."

"Give it a rest, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes, "we're just going to visit Hagrid."

Hermione stuck her lip out, pouting, "I know that. But we _do _have class with him tomorrow."

"Hagrid's seemed awful depressed lately," Harry commented, shifting under the invisibility cloak, "I just want to make sure he's OK."

Hermione sighed, also shifting underneath Harry's cloak, "This thing is becoming quite the challenge to fit under," she said, "we won't all be able to fit soon."

"That's true. We're going to have to come up with some other way to get around after dark," Harry said. He smiled, "or, Ron could just cut back on the pumpkin pie."

"Hey!" Ron protested, "I'm a growing boy! I need my strength!"

Hermione giggled.

"Here we are," Harry whispered, carefully stepping up to Hagrid's door, then knocking softly.

The door swung open immediately, Hagrid's face awash with excitement. "Professor..." he paused when he saw no one, then looked down. His face fell, "Oh, it's you. Well, come on in then."

The three companions threw the cloak off and hurried inside Hagrid's home.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, embarrassed, "not happy to see us, are you? We were just coming by to see how you were!"

"Ron," Hermione hissed.

"No," he answered, "I want to know why Hagrid is so very disappointed to see us."

"Ron," Harry said, louder.

Ron was stamping about the room, ranting, "That was completely unacceptable, Hagrid. You owe us an apology!"

"RON!" Harry's and Hermione's voices together seemed to pull the teen from his rant, and he looked over to them.

"What?"

"Look at this..." Ron came to where his friends were standing, and his eyes opened in shock.

"Hagrid," Harry began, "where did you find him?"

"Near the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid answered, thoughtful, "was in even worse shape then than he is now. He heals bloody fast."

Hermione was looking down at the young man with interest. He was wearing tight black pants, and his red wife beater couldn't hide his well-developed muscles... especially considering the many rips in it. He had grimy, bleached blonde hair and a scar above his eyebrow. He was covered in ugly yellow bruises, and there were a few charred bits of skin hanging from his flesh. "What possibly could have happened to him?" she wondered.

"Haven't a clue," Hagrid answered her question, "but I sent a message over to Professor Dumbledore, and that's why I was disappointed. Not because it was you three, but because it wasn't him."

"We understand," Harry said, "what are you going to do with him?"

"Don't rightly know," Hagrid answered, "for now, he's restin' comfortably."

"Are you sure he's alive?" Hermione asked.

Her companions turned to her in confusion.

"He doesn't appear to be breathing," Hermione shrugged, "though his lips and fingernails are a healthy color. Mind if I check for a pulse?" she asked.

Hagrid shook his head.

Hermione slowly reached her hand forward, and just as she was about to come in contact with his neck, a hand shot up and caught her wrist. "Eep!" she squealed, frightened.

"Buffy?" the man's voice was weak, his eyes barely open. "Buffy, is that you, Love?"

Hermione looked to her friends for help, but they all shrugged.

"At least we know he's alive," Ron whispered.

"Buffy? Where are we?" the man's voice was calm, but Hermione could sense an underlying hostility.

"Shhh," Hermione soothed, extricating herself from his grip and gently placing her hand upon his forehead, "sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning."

He seemed to calm at her words, and his eyes closed completely. "When'd you.." he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep, "when'd you get an accent, Love? It suits you."

Hermione blushed as she stepped away from the man.

"Someone has a boyfriend!" Ron taunted.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed, irritated, "he mistook me for some girl named Buffy. Quite an unusual name, isn't it?"

Her companions nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try to find this Buffy... Hermione, is there a spell for locating people based on their names?" Harry asked, excited.

Hermione nodded, "There is. However, we have far too little information to be able to use it."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Well, for one thing, we don't even have a last name. Secondly, Buffy could be a nickname, or a pet-name, or even short for some other name entirely," Hermione was tapping her lip, thinking.

"Also, he commented on how she didn't have an accent... which most likely means that she's not from around here. She could live in Nicaragua, or Jordan, or even America for all we know," she added.

"Alright, so we can't locate this Buffy person... yet. We just have to wait for him to wake up, then he can give us some more information," Harry looked at the young man again, "what do you suppose his name is, anyway?"

Hermione shook her head, then suddenly a light came into her eyes, "Harry, you have the Marauder's Map on you, don't you?"

Harry took out his father's heirloom, tapped his wand onto the paper and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Writing flooded the once pristine white paper, and he handed the map over to his friend.

Hermione looked at the map for only a moment before letting out a triumphant, "Yes!"

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, curious.

Hermione set the map down onto Hagrid's table, and pointed excitedly to the spot that was labeled, "Hagrid's cabin."

"See there? We're all here: Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and... William," she looked back over to the man sleeping restlessly and let out a small sigh. "But really, where does that get us? As far as the map goes, he doesn't seem to have a last name... peculiar..."

"Well, at least we don't have to keep calling him 'that guy' right?" Ron tried to lighten the mood, but his smile disappeared at Hermione's disapproving glance.

"Really, Ron. The poor man is obviously hurt and lost, and all you can do is make fun of him!" Hermione glared.

"I- I didn't mean anything by it!" Ron insisted.

Hagrid, silent up until now, snickered, "Don't want to be upsetting your lady now, Ron. Much easier to deal with when they're happy."

Ron turned a pale shade of green as Hermione turned her glare onto the giant. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Hagrid?"

"Nothin', nothin', " Hagrid backed up, his hands in a defensive gesture.

Hermione made a small "hmph" sound and handed the map back to Harry, who promptly stated, "Mischief managed," and shoved the paper into his pocket.

"You ought to get back to your rooms, now," Hagrid said, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore'll be here soon."

"Hagrid's right," Hermione said, her tone still angry from his earlier comment, "we should leave, and we can come to visit William tomorrow," she glared at the half-giant, "right, Hagrid?"

"O' course, o' course!" he answered hastily, "now be on yer way."

The three friends left the cabin, shifting uncomfortably underneath the invisibility cloak.

The group neared the Griffyndor common room, and Hermione muttered, "Sweet snickerdoodle," effectively waking the fat lady from her slumber.

"Yes, yes," she murmured, swinging aside.

Harry threw the cloak off himself and his friends as they walked into the room. "I suppose sleep is in order now," he said, yawning.

"Right," Ron agreed, and the two headed up to boy's dormitory.

"Night, Hermione," the two called out in unison.

Hermione smiled on her way up to her own room and shook her head, "My boys," she muttered beneath her breath.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sensation of a big, sloppy dog-kiss.

"Fang!" he muttered, still half-asleep, "please, not now. Breakfast isn't for another two hours..."

He was rewarded with another lick, then a few splatters of drool hitting him on his left cheek.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Harry groaned, sitting up and reaching for his glasses, "what is it?"

Fang stretched his neck out, revealing a large piece of parchment tied to his collar.

"Lumos," Harry whispered, trying not to wake his roommates, and grabbing hold of the parchment. He let out a little "Eek," when he touched the paper, slick with Fang's drool.

"_Dear Harry," _he immediately recognized Hagrid's handwriting, "_sorry about needing to send Fang, but you see, I'm a little preoccupied with you know who. I have an agreement with the painting outside your door, so don't you worry about him getting in and out. The reason I'm writing is because I'll be canceling class tomorrow, but I need you and Hermione and Ron to stop by the cabin anyway. It's real important. Thanks, Hagrid." _

Harry considered the letter. _'Well... if Hagrid says it's important, than I suppose it is,' _Harry thought, and sent Fang on his way. He lay back down to sleep, but found himself wondering what Hagrid needed to talk to them about. He didn't fall asleep for another hour, and by then, he was certain that he would learn something new about William.

"I miss him, Willow," she picked up a pair of navy blue pumps and let out a small sigh. "I know that he saved the world, and I'm glad... but sometimes I can't help but be angry at him. He left me, Wills..." a soft sob tore from her throat, and she set the shoes back down again. She shook her head, "I don't need any more shoes..."

"Buffy, are you OK?" Willow was concerned. It never mattered if she needed more shoes... she got them anyway.

The oldest living Slayer shook her head. "I won't be OK until I know that Spike's OK. Isn't there any way to find out where he is? Heaven, hell... somewhere in between?"

"I can look into it," Willow agreed, "and I'll call you as soon as I find anything."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, Wills. You're the greatest."

Willow shrugged, "No problem. But, since you don't need those..." she grabbed the pair of shoes that Buffy had just set back down and headed toward the cash register, "I think I'll pick them up for my date with Kennedy this weekend.."

"No! Willow, I was just kidding! Come on... I'm grief-stricken here!" Buffy complained, looking longingly at the blue pumps.

Willow laughed, "I figured," she tossed the shoes, "here you go."

"You are the greatest," she beamed at her friend, staring lovingly at the pair of shoes. When she looked up, however, her eyes alighted upon a pair of golden strappy sandals. "Ooh... shiny..."

Author's Notes:

I'm not too great with Hagrid's accent, so for the most part he's just going to speak like everyone else.

This story is set in the student's 7th year; however, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince never happened. I began

writing this before I read the book.

I hope you all enjoyed what I have so far. This is my first attempt at a continuation, so bear with me on updates.

Thanks!

Shooby

P.S. If anyone is interested in being a beta, I could really use it. I barely have enough time to write, let alone

proofread everything. E-mail me at if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Magic of a Different Kind**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Rating: R for now, possibly can go up to NC-17 in the future**

**Summary: After Chosen, Spike is found, close to death, near Hogwarts. Was it some freak ****accident, or is he there for a reason?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own a laptop computer that fucking works... sigh**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast found the three friends discussing Hagrid's letter.

"What do you suppose could be so important that Hagrid'd cancel class?" Ron asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Harry shrugged. "It must involve William. I can't think of anything else happening recently worth this excitement."

Hermione nodded, "I agree with Harry. Hagrid must have discovered something new about William..."

"Who's William?"

As if in a horror movie, Hermione slowly turned her head toward her best friend's sister.

"Ginny..."

"Oh, it's a secret," Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, a petulant pout contorting her features, "I understand. I can never get involved in whatever bloody mess you've gotten yourselves into."

"It's not that, it's just..." Harry began, trying to find an acceptable explanation.

"It's just that no one really knows," Hermione said, "and we weren't supposed to know, either. It's not really our place to tell."

Ginny uncrossed her arms, "That's what always happens," she said, "how come you guys are always the ones to find interesting stuff?"

Ron laughed, "We're just unlucky that way."

Harry sent Ron a glare.

Ron paled, "Except when we're helping out Harry, of course."

"Of course," Hermione agreed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. I won't ask who William is any longer..."

"Thank you, Ginny.."

"However," an evil smirk curved the redhead's lips, "I would like to know why it is I caught Fang sleeping on one of the couches in the common room so early this morning..."

It was Harry's turn to pale, his dark hair contrasting sharply with his complexion, "Fang...? He didn't!"

Ginny nodded sadly, "Oh, yes, he did. And I do believe that Hagrid's canceled all classes today... could it possibly have anything to do with this William fellow?"

"Ginny, we really can't..." Harry began, but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"The truth is," she said, "we don't know who William is. He's a complete mystery."

"So why is Hagrid interested in him?" Ginny asked, suspicious.

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't the faintest."

Ginny looked to Ron, whose stoic features gave away nothing. She then turned to Harry. "Is she right?" she asked.

Harry grimaced, trying to think of something to say. He knew he couldn't lie to Ginny. Although... "I haven't a clue what this William fellow is like," omitting the truth came easily to the Boy-Who-Lived. He technically didn't know what William was like... he'd never even spoken to the man before.

"Fine," Ginny sighed heavily, but seemed satisfied, "I suppose I'll go to the library. I've got a nasty Potions essay due in a few days," and with a wave the youngest Weasley left the Gryffindor table.

Ron let out a relieved sigh, "Can't believe we got away with that."

"Really. She's quite intent on being involved," Hermione added.

Harry was also quite relieved. He'd have detested himself if he had needed to lie to Ginny. And, apparently, that was quite obvious to his companions.

"Hey," Ron asked, his gaze boring into Harry's skull, "just what is it with you and my sister lately, anyway?"

Harry paled, "What do you mean?"

"There's a.. tension," Ron said, "between you two. I don't like it."

Harry sputtered, trying to find an answer, "Well...I... I mean..."

Yet again, Hermione came to his rescue, "What in the world are you blabbering about, Ron?" she rolled her eyes, "Harry's a mess around any girl, you know that."

Ron shrugged, "I suppose you're right."

Though she had saved him from answering the question, Harry glared at his friend, "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Oh, well..." Hermione looked abashed, "it's just that you don't handle girls well. If they dislike you, you immediately dismiss them. And if they _like _you... well, you tend to avoid them as if they were Voldemort himself."

Ron winced, but nodded in agreement.

"I do not!" Harry defended, "and to prove it, I'll ask the next girl that shows any interest in me out on a date!"

At this proclamation, Ron and Hermione began to laugh.

"What's so damned funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Ron snorted, "just th-thinking you should probably avoid the abandoned girls' bathroom!"

Harry paled at the thought of asking Moaning Myrtle out on a date. "Any living girl," he stated calmly.

Hermione was quick to point out, "What about your stalkers, Harry?"

Harry's pale face immediately turned rosy, "I do not have stalkers!"

"Oh, you do, too!" Ron defended Hermione, "and if any of them heard your announcement, you'll be sure they'll be in line to even glance at you!"

"Fine," Harry muttered, "I'm just going to have to slim down the parameters, then."

Hermione, always serious, said, "We can make a list of characteristics, then. And the first girl to have all of the characteristics that shows an interest in you will be the one."

Ron laughed, "Oh, this is classic!"

Harry glared at his best friend, "Fine."

Hermione quickly grabbed parchment and a pen (she always kept one on her in case she didn't have a quill and ink)out of her robe and wrote in big letters "Harry's Perfect Date."

"Well...?"

Harry squinted, trying to think, "She needs to be shorter than me, with long hair, and nice skin. She should be in shape, and I'd love if she had a nice, firm, a-"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione coughed, "I don't need to hear these things!"

Harry blushed, "Sorry."

"What about personality?"

"Well... she has to be brave..."

"Obviously..."

"Oh, do shut up, Ron," Hermione muttered.

"And she should be funny. And she should be able to hold her own in a fight," Harry finished, satisfied with his description.

"Well, fine then," Hermione finished writing and passed the parchment over to Harry, "good luck finding this one. You just described the perfect woman."

* * *

"Any luck yet?" Buffy asked as she took the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Nope," Willow shook her head, "I'm having a bit of difficulty with the locating spell. It would be so much easier if I had some of his blood..."

"Eew," Buffy complained, scrunching up her face, "that's gross."

Willow shrugged, "Blood makes the magical world go round."

Buffy threw the bag of popcorn to her friend, "Well, I can't eat this now."

"More for me, then!" Willow dug into the bag and shrugged aside the disgusted look that Buffy gave her. "You are way too tense," Willow added a minute later, "try and relax for a while. We'll find Spike."

"I really miss him, Will," Buffy sighed and fell onto the couch unceremoniously, "like how you miss Tara and Kennedy, kinda miss. You know?"

Willow blushed and looked hard at the carpet of their hotel room, "Was it that good?" she whispered.

Buffy's eyes grew wide and she quickly shook her head, "What? No! I mean... yes, it was _wonderful_, but that's not what I was talking about!"

"Oh..."

"I... I have a connection with Spike. It's not so easy for me to let him go," Buffy's voice was distant, as though she no longer realized Willow was in the same room. "Spike understands me and accepts me. He knows that I have a different side, a... a scary side. But he doesn't care. He lo-," she frowned, unable to finish her thought.

Willow wasn't sure how to respond, so she did what she would do for any friend. She strode over to Buffy and hugged her with all her strength. "I'm here for you," she whispered into her friend's ear, "and I will do everything in my power to see that he gets back to you."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, Will," she absentmindedly swiped a tear off her cheek. "So... what is the deal with you and Kennedy, anyway?"

Willow blushed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"What?"

Willow muttered something underneath her breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said she's straight!"

"Whaaa-?" was about the most intelligent thing that Buffy could come up with at the time.

"Well, you know, if she hadn't been all 'Chosen' and 'Potential' and all, she would have been in college, right?" Willow tried to explain.

"Yeah, so?" Buffy didn't understand.

"Well, you know what girls do when they're in college?"

Buffy tried to think back on her college experience. "Avoid soul-stealing roommates, kill crazy mutants and go cave-girly?"

Willow shook her head sadly, "No, Buffy. They experiment."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh.. wow, I'm sorry Willow. That's just... well, that's pretty shitty. But, wait... didn't you have a date with her this weekend?"

Willow's eyes widened, and she hurriedly occupied herself with picking up the bag of popcorn and choosing the best kernels, "Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did," Buffy answered, "what's wrong?"

"I just..." Willow looked sad, "I was going to try and get her back. Try to be all seductive and stuff. But she had to cancel because she..."

Buffy waited patiently for her to finish.

Willow took a deep breath as she said, "She has a date. With a _guy_."

Buffy winced, "Ouch."

"Yeah," she nodded, "it kind of hurt. But now I know that she's not coming back..." her face brightened, "and now I have time to work on the Spike thing for you!"

Buffy smiled softly, "Thank you, Willow, really... but, how about we take a day off? Do some girly stuff?"

Willow shook her head, "I'm OK, really. I want to help you find Spike."

"Alright. So, how do we start?"

Willow put on her _'I'm scared to tell you so I'm going to wait until it's absolutely necessary' _face.

"Will..."

"We call Angel."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's cabin immediately after having finished Potions. Which was, of course, horrifying, as usual.

"Bloody Snape and his bloody potions!" Ron cursed, "why in hell do we need to learn how to make one for the _hiccups_, anyway?"

"I prefer it over the 'Spooksy' potion," Harry muttered, "at least we weren't forced to test this one on ourselves." He still had nightmares about the time he had become intangible from a botched potion. "Bloody Snape," he added under his breath.

"That's 'See Spooks' Harry," Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "Really! A person would think that you two would be happy for a relief from the hiccups! You two get them often enough."

"Do not!" Ron protested, flustered.

"And even if we do," Harry said, "what good will it do us to fix up a potion that'll take forty-five minutes to brew? By then, they'll either have gone away or driven us mad!"

Hermione laughed.

They had reached their destination, and as Harry reached a hand up to knock, the large door burst open, a distraught looking Hagrid behind it. "In, now!" he said, ushering the students inside.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

"Does it have to do with William?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Ay," Hagrid affirmed, "I'm not really sure what to do about 'im... you see, I was lifting 'im up so I could move 'im to somewhere move comfortable, but when I glanced at the window, you wouldn't believe what I saw."

"What?" Ron pressed after a moment.

"Nothin'," Hagrid responded, his voice quaking.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I mean, I saw myself in the reflection, but that was it! I couldn't see William, though I knew he was right on top of my shoulder," Hagrid glanced toward his bedroom, where the rest assumed William was still resting.

"He has no reflection?" Hermione mused, tapping a finger against her lip, "that sounds awfully familiar."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "is this the emergency, Hagrid? The reason that you sent Fang so early in the morning?"

Hagrid nodded, head cast down, "I'm sorry about that, 'arry. I was a tad frightened... I thought it best to keep you three in on the latest news, anyhow."

"But is this why you canceled class?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid shook his head, "No, I canceled class because I needed to help Dumbledore with somethin'... but that's all finished now, so you three can go ahead and say hi to William before you leave if you'd like."

Hermione was the first to stride toward Hagrid's bedroom. Carefully opening the door so as not to wake the occupant (though she doubted he would wake quite this soon), Hermione tiptoed toward the bed.

There, sleeping peacefully, was William. Hagrid had changed his clothing into some gray sweat pants and a dark blue sweatshirt, and he looked much more comfortable. His hair still looked unwashed, but she couldn't really expect Hagrid to have bathed him. "William," she whispered as she sat at the edge of the bed. She studied his face a while, memorizing the sharp lines and soft expression. Last night, she hadn't realized just how handsome the man really was. His bleached blonde hair fell lightly into his eyes, and she felt an immense need to push them out of the way. She took a step toward the head of the bed, her hand reached out, when...

"Are you done yet, Hermione?" Ron asked from the other room.

Hermione jumped, afraid of being caught in the act. She hesitantly retracted her hand. "Y-yes," she responded, "I'm coming out now." She left the room and took one last glance at the sleeping man before Hagrid closed the door.

"You three ought to be off to Defense Against the Dark Arts now, right?" he asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Professor Dumbledore's been teaching while he's looking for a new professor."

"Right. And I'm sure your headmaster will be awfully disappointed if his three favorite students are late to class!" Hagrid said, pushing them toward the door.

"Alright, alright, we can take a hint," Ron said, swatting at the half-giants hands, "you've got something secret to do. We'll be leaving then."

* * *

The three Gryffindors took their usual seats when they arrived to class. In the front of the room stood Dumbledore, his hands clasped in front of him and a serene expression on his face.

"I am overjoyed that all of my students were able to make it today," his voice was gentle and his smile grew wider, "and it shall be quite a pleasure to introduce to all of you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry outwardly groaned. He had been hoping that Dumbledore would continue to teach the class! Harry heard a triumphant laugh behind him, and turned to glare at Malfoy.

"Oh, what's wrong, Potter?" the Slytherin sneered, "are you going to cry?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry hissed, and turned back around.

Dumbledore was busying himself with packing the few personal items he had brought into the classroom. "Thank you all for the lovely experience," he said, "it's been quite a while since I've been able to simply teach again. Quite magnificent.."

A large man stepped into the room, his presence ominous. "Greetings," his voice was accented, though it was difficult to tell where he was from, "I am Thomas Silverwood, the new professor."

The entire class, by this point, was gawking at the newcomer. Thomas Silverwood was extraordinarily tall, with a bulk that wasn't necessarily fat. He had close-cropped hair a shade lighter than Harry's, and a stern face. He was wearing wizarding robes, though they looked awkward on him.

"Welcome, Professor Silverwood!" Dumbledore proclaimed, "welcome to your classroom!"

Professor Silverwood peered at the students dutifully, looking as though he would much rather be doing something else.

"Professor Silverwood is muggle-born," Dumbledore was saying, "which accounts for such a strange name!" he laughed as he carried his large bag toward the door. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I shall leave you to become acquainted with your students."

Dumbledore left, and the new professor strode quickly to the vacated desk. "For today," he said, "I would like simply for everyone to introduce themselves. It is important that I know all the names of my students."

So each student stood and introduced themselves. He asked for their names, their House, and their favorite activity.

"Hermione Granger," she said proudly as she stood, "I'm a Gryffindor, and I enjoy studying," she sat down again, a smile playing at her lips.

"A pleasure, Miss Granger," Professor Silverwood nodded. "And you?"

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, Quidditch," he grumbled, blushing.

"Too bad he can't play for knuts," a voice sneered from behind him.

Ron's face blazed.

"And you are?" attention was brought back toward the front of the room as Professor Silverwood addressed Malfoy.

He stood proudly, "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin, and my favorite activity is beating the bloody pulp out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh, please, Malfoy," Hermione grimaced, "the only reason you made it onto the quidditch team is because your father bought everyone new brooms."

"And the only reason you're in this school, Mudblood, is because Dumbledore is an old fool whose too senile to realize that your kind will never amount to anything in _our_ world. You're just a little girl playing make-believe," he sneered back.

"That is enough," a loud voice from the front of the class boomed, "I will have no name-calling or insulting in my classroom, and especially no disrespect toward your Headmaster. I will not deduct points because it is the first day of class, but you will learn to treat each other with respect."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione and Draco mumbled together.

Finally, every student had introduced themselves except for Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said, waiting for the name to register. When the professor only stood there, waiting for more, Harry smiled, "I'm in Gryffindor and I enjoy Quidditch."

"Well, I believe that's everyone," Professor Silverwood announced, "so the class is dismissed."

The students hurriedly left the room, lest he change his mind and keep them later.

"Well, he's still better than Snape," Ron muttered after they left.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Harry said, "he didn't know who I was, and that's always nice for me."

"Well, yes, I suppose that is a benefit to you," Hermione said, "I'm just a little curious about-" but she was never able to finish her sentence, for before her stood a rather disheveled Hagrid, who promptly began running back in the direction of his cabin.

The three students didn't need instructions. They followed.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all reviewers. I really appreciate it. I am very sorry that it took me this long to get out a second chapter, but I kinda work full-time and go to school full-time, so I'm just a tad busy._

_Thanks a million to my brand, spanking new beta: Kiro-kun. Everyone give her a round of applause, for if it weren't for her, Draco would be incredibly lame in this chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Magic of a Different Kind**

**Crossover: Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Rating: R for now, possibly can go up to NC-17 in the future**

**Summary: After Chosen, Spike is found, close to death, near Hogwarts. Was it some freak accident, or is he there for a reason?**

**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter do not belong to me. I do, however, own an adorable stuffed moose named Gandalf. Isn't it wonderful when your friends know your favorite book?**

* * *

Angel was not a happy-camper.

First, he had been awakened at four in the morning by a hyper Wicca, then threatened and cajoled by a pissed off Slayer. Apparently he was needed in New York in a few hours... which left about ten minutes to get ready before he had to leave for the flight that the two women had already booked for him. Of course, the climax of the morning was when he slipped in the shower and hit his head pretty damn hard on the tiled floor. He would have seriously injured himself if he hadn't already been dead.

So, exactly six hours and fourteen minutes later, Angel exited a plane at JFK Airport to be met by the two harpies themselves.

"What?" he asked, "no entourage?"

"Angel!" Willow squeaked, and threw herself into the vampire's arms...

...which of course forced him to drop all of his bags in order to catch her...

... which of course landed right on his foot.

Angel winced, but forced a smile, "It's good to see you, too, Willow." He turned to see Buffy, a pensive look on her face. "And Buffy--you look good."

A tired smile curved her mouth, "Hey, Angel."

The two gazed at each other for a few minutes, the same thoughts running through their heads. _'What if...?'_

"... extra rooms in the hotel, so we got you a cot, I hope that'll be OK, if not I guess I could sleep on the cot and you could use my bed, or maybe you could sleep with Buffy since you guys have slept together before, except that might be kinda awkward and..."

Willow's incessant rambling efficiently broke the spell, and Buffy quickly put up a hand to stop her.

"A cot will be fine," Angel said, his gaze never leaving Buffy's.

"Great!" Willow squealed, and hurried to help Angel with his bags.

"What's with all the luggage, anyway?" Buffy asked, walking ahead of the pair, "when did you start with the accessories?"

Angel looked embarrassed as he replied, "Cordelia is a very powerful influence."

The three arrived back at the hotel about a half hour later.

Buffy unlocked the hotel room door and led Angel inside. "Welcome to our humble abode," she swept her arm out, presenting the small space.

Angel smiled, "Thanks."

"OK, Angel, why don't you unpack a little and then we can..." Willow began, only to be interrupted.

"I'm not unpacking, and you two are going to tell me exactly why I'm here," he crossed his arms over his chest, his expression firm.

Buffy grimaced, "And he goes from 'happy to see you' to 'brooding' in two seconds flat."

"I am not brooding," Angel responded.

"Are, too," Buffy shot back.

"Am no-"

"You kinda are," Willow came to Buffy's defense, "but that's OK..." she quickly added, "we're used to it!"

Angel stuck his nose in the air, "Well, don't I have a right to know why I'm here?"

"We never denied that," Buffy pointed out, "we were just commenting on the broodiness."

"Why am I here, Buffy?" he let out a tired sigh.

"You, uh... you aren't going to like it," Willow commented quietly.

"Do I ever?"

Buffy shrugged, "Fair enough," she strolled over to her bed and took a seat, "go ahead and explain it to him, Willow."

Willow looked at Buffy, an incredulous look on her face, "Me? Why me?"

"Well, you are the expert on the situation," Buffy tried to explain.

"Nuh uh," the red-head responded, "you tell him. I'll explain all the magic stuff... but you have to tell him why we're doing it."

Buffy and Willow continued to argue while Angel stood in the doorway, an exhausted but amused smile curving his lips.

"Fine, fine," it seemed that the two had finally come to an agreement, and Buffy turned to Angel with a grimace. "It's about Spike."

A frown immediately found it's way onto Angel's face, his eyebrows drawn together, "What about him?"

"We... we're trying to find him," Buffy said, her hands out in a placating gesture.

"What do you mean, find him? He's dead, Buffy."

Angel waited for the Slayer to respond, but she only sat there, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you going to elaborate?"

Buffy took a deep breath before plunging into her explanation, "I think that maybe, since I was resurrected from the grave, that maybe Spike can be if he's really dead, and that we can bring him back because I really miss him and I think that I love him and I don't know what I'd do if I could never see him again and..."

Angel had long since stopped listening. If his heart could beat, it would have already stopped. "You..."

Buffy immediately stopped her ranting as she heard Angel begin to speak.

"You... love him?"

A look of pain crossed her face as she answered, "I do."

_'That's not really fair,' _the vampire thought. He knew now that Buffy was never meant to be his true love... and sure, he had fallen for Cordelia eventually, though that never really worked out, either. He wasn't jealous or bitter or anything. Nah... He wanted Buffy to be happy--he wanted her to find someone. But Spike? The creepy, evil, obsessive vampire that owned a Buffy robot to do who-knows-what with? _'But to make her happy..._' A smile as fake as Buffy's "leather" boots was plastered on Angel's face as he strolled to her side and asked, "So what can I do to help?"

"Willow?"

"Oh!" Willow rushed over to the pair, preoccupied with her own thoughts about Buffy's

confession. "We just need some of your blood."

"What? Why?" he wasn't pretending to be confused.

"Well.." Willow tried to explain, "I want to use your blood as a conduit. You see... you Sired Drusilla, who Sired Spike... so, you guys are connected," she ignored Angel's horrified expression, "and I think that there may be a spell I can use to find him by using that link."

"Sounds simple enough," Angel said dryly.

"Actually, yeah, it is," Willow walked to her hotel room closet and took out a large suitcase. "I just have to elaborate on a spell I already know." She opened the suitcase

to reveal various metaphysical paraphernalia.

"Whoa, Will..." Buffy said, stepping up beside her friend and peering into the suitcase, "where'd that come from?"

Willow looked sheepish, "It.. uh, well... it was shrunk to about the size of a deck of cards.."

"How'd you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Just a little something I learned while I was in England," Willow muttered.

Angel, sensing Willow's growing discomfort, looked into the suitcase and asked, "What do you need all this stuff for?"

"I don't, not really," Willow responded, "I just have a syringe in here that I can use to draw your blood..."

Buffy looked disappointed, "No sacred blade? No silver chalice?"

"Nope," Willow's voice was bubbly, "the Wiccas have moved into the 21st century!"

* * *

Hermione had run out of breath by the time she reached Hagrid's cabin... about five minutes later than the boys. _'I suppose Quidditch must give them a bit more stamina...'_

"Harry, Ron, Hagrid!" she breathed, slamming the door open, "what is going on?"

But instead of one of her boys answering, Hermione heard a fairly familiar voice yell out.

"Won't you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"William?" Hermione breathed, quickly making her way into Hagrid's bedroom. Inside, she found Hagrid struggling to restrain the awakened William, who was doing a pretty good job at loosening the half-giant's grip.

"Hermione!" it was Ron's voice, and she looked to the other side of the room to see him and Harry, wands out, trying to get in a clean shot.

"Wait! Don't!" Hermione didn't know how she knew, but William wasn't going anywhere,

"won't someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Hermione!" Harry called, more insistent, and she scurried to join them, "when we got here," his voice lowered to a near whisper, "William was running from room to room, yelling and throwing things around. He was nutters, so Hagrid's been trying to hold him down."

Hermione hadn't even noticed the mess until Harry mentioned something. She saw Hagrid's tea sets, books, even the few paraphernalia he owned, strewn about the room. Anger overcoming her worry, she plucked her wand out of her robe and quickly aimed, "Petrificus Totalus!"

As usual, her aim was perfect. William fell in a frozen heap, Hagrid still supporting him. He placed the crazed man on the bed and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Thank ya, Hermione."

Hermione shoved her wand away and nodded. She strode to the side of the bed, intent on grilling the now immobile William. "And what exactly did you think you were doing?" she asked, her hands firmly on her hips, "I hope you know that Hagrid here rescued you from the Forbidden Forest. You would have been in a quite a bit of danger if you had stayed there for much longer," and she continued her lecture, unaware even that the boys were still in the same room. "Now, if I take this little spell off of you, will you promise to behave?" and of course, he couldn't answer, but being the kind of person that she is (and knowing full-well that she could quickly utter another spell if need be), she decided to trust him. "Finite incantatum!"

Immediately, William sat up and backed himself into a wall, "Where in the bloody hell am I?" he asked.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione replied succinctly.

"And why am I here?" William asked, his patience soon wearing thin.

"I haven't the faintest," Hermione responded, curious about how the young man didn't even blink at the word 'witchcraft,' "we were hoping that you would know."

William looked around the room, noticing the other occupants, "And who are all of you, anyway? This isn't another apocalypse, is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Apocalypse? What rubbish. And, anyway, we'll introduce ourselves after you. After all, you are our guest."

"Spike," he said, relieved to hear he wasn't reliving another nightmare, "the name's Spike."

Hermione frowned in confusion, "I thought your name was William?"

"And where did you hear that?" Spike asked, confused and a little angry.

"Ah, well, that's not so important right now," Harry coughed, "why don't I make the introductions? The giant that you've been wrestling with is Hagrid, the girl that's been drilling you is Hermione, the red-head is Ron, and my name's Harry."

"OK, great, I have a bunch of names," Spike was thoroughly annoyed and exhausted, "but that doesn't exactly tell me who you lot are."

Hermione was about to respond, but Spike interrupted her, "Anyway, does anyone have a phone around here? There's someone that I should call..."

"A what?" Ron asked, but was quickly shushed by his friends.

"We don't have a phone," Hermione replied, "but we can speak with the Headmaster about getting you to one. Who do you need to contact?"

Spike's lips curved into a seductive smile, "Just an old friend," he turned his gaze to the bushy-haired witch, "and in the meantime, you can fill me in on all the information I may need to know."

"Great," Ron rolled his eyes, "I'll just leave that to Hermione. She'd be more than happy to lecture you about pretty much anything."

Though she didn't disagree, Hermione shot a glare at her friend, then turned back to their visitor, "I must say, you're handling all this quite well."

Spike shrugged, and for the first time noticed that he wasn't wearing his patented leather jacket, nor any of his other regular clothing. He frowned, "I've been in much more awkward positions before. Besides," his smirk came back at full force, "this couldn't possibly be hell. What have I got to be frightened of?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hurray! Another chapter finished! It would have been out much sooner, except that I think my beta abandoned me... sob

I would like to start a little contest for the few of you who care. I absolutely abhor my stupid title for this fan fiction (I suck at titles...). So, here's my proposal:

Please, come up with a better title for me! If you do, not only will I give you a theoretical cookie, but I will also give you power! Well... the power to choose a pairing. I do, however, reserve the right to make this pairing one chapter only, and to later describe it as "purely a mistake." This pairing can be m/f, m/m, or f/f. Please, help me!

Next:

So, I realized a while ago that I mentioned that this fic is a challenge... I haven't, however, posted the rules of the challenge yet. So here you are:

After defeating The First in 'Chosen', Spike wakes up injured, but alive (or UNalive), in or near

Hogwarts.

Must Have:  
-Hermione and Spike having a close friendship (far deeper than the one he had with Dawn)  
-Hermione calling Spike, Harry, and Ron 'Her Boys' at least ten times (optional: I would also like it if Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are included in 'Her Boys') (A/N: I believe I have already achieved this twice. Only eight more to go!)  
-Buffy finding out and coming straight to Hogwarts, Angel following her  
-Willow canNOT come to Hogwarts or get with any of the males there, as there are enough fics devoted to that sort of situation already  
-Buffy having an odd and/or strong pet that acts as a faithful companion  
-Hermione getting mad at Angel for insulting Spike and decking his lights out  
-Hermione having a love/hate relationship with Angel (whether they get together in the end is up to you)  
-Buffy/Spike must have a happy ending together

Include (AT LEAST) Three of These Things:  
-Spike drunk  
-Spike and/or Buffy on a broom  
-Hermione doing something totally out of character (besides hitting Angel)  
-Buffy obsessed with Spike  
-Angel pinning Hermione to a wall  
-Spike and Angel getting along  
-Buffy declaring her love in front of the Great Hall during a meal time  
-Buffy's above mentioned pet being a main character  
-Buffy's pet NEVER leaving her side

End

I'm sorry to tell all of you this, but I am a firm believer in the Harry club and Draco club enemy thing. I love reading other fan fictions with all of them being friends... but I can't seem to write it.

Thank you so much to all reviewers. As usual, your support and comments are always greatly appreciated.

And since I don't have a beta to thank for this chapter, I shall thank my friend Shan-chan (lightdragon1987 on this site). It was she who inspired me to update this fic without it being beta'd, so I greatly appreciate that! If you are a Naruto lover, I suggest you check out her amazing fan fiction titled "Ninja Mascarade" (beware spelling and grammar freaks!).

And so, to end this annoyingly long author's note, I shall say this:

I'M GOING TO FUCKING DISNEYLAND TOMORROW! WOOT!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES. PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD.

First off, a little bit of advice to all those not yet in college.

Don't slack off your first couple of semesters. You'll pay for it later.

With that said, I'm afraid that my life is just way too busy to continue to go to school, work, and write several fanfictions in addition to original works.

Because my Hana-Kimi continuation is more popular (and honestly, I know more about the fandom) I'm going to continue my sporadic updates with that fanfiction. At this time, I cannot hope to have the time to update Magic of a Different Kind.

However, I don't want to see the fic die. Therefore, I'm officially putting "Magic of a Different Kind" up for adoption. By adopting the fic, you're free to edit previously written chapters to better fit your writing style, and to continue the story in any way you see fit.

There are only a couple of things that I ask of you:

Don't completely alter the first chapters. Keep the basic plot line the same, please.

Keep in mind that this fic is in response to a challenge. Please adhere to the parameters of that challenge.

Change the title. LORD I HATE THIS TITLE.

I really hope that someone will take me up on this. And even though I don't have all that much time to write, I assure you I will find the time to read it.

If you're interested, please review this chapter, or e-mail me at Luna6517 at aol dot com.

Obviously, remove the spaces and replace the words with the appropriate symbols.

Thanks,

Shooby


End file.
